Solo un capricho
by BNOFF
Summary: [STANCEST] Ahora que Stanley tiene un trabajo estable en la cafetería y la suerte lo ha reunido con su gemelo cerca de la universidad, confía inocentemente en que es el momento adecuado para volver a intentarlo. Ellos tratan, uno más que él otro, pero lo cierto es que no están listos para recuperar la relación que tenían antes...
1. Chapter 1

Algo corto mientras tengo tiempo para hacer algo mas largo.

Por cierto los comentarios son muy alentadores, me gusta mi forma de escribir es solo que a veces siento que se vuelve oscura y confusa, me gustaría que fuese más legible, algo así como más digerible.

No lo sé quizá me equivoco en todo caso, muchas gracias por los favs y reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho, me hace el día :)

* * *

Sus labios colapsan uno sobre el otro hasta amoldarse como si intentaran reconocerse de nuevo. Y el tiempo que tardan en hacerlo es una tortura, al menos para uno de ellos.

Pasa sobre el borde hasta la parte más carnosa, tira un poco del labio, lo suelta e intenta de nuevo raspando con los dientes. Es un movimiento sin coordinación igual que la primera vez que intentaba bailar, sin tener ritmo. Y así lo cree. Básicamente un par de pies izquierdos enredados con la promesa de tropezar y caer. Justo cuando no hay indició de esperanza, quizá no al instante, pero llega ¡Ahí esta! de la nada como si la habilidad fuera nata y todo cobrara sentido, se sincronizan.

Ahora es más suave, lento, no tan deprisa como les gustaría que fuera, lo que les permite saborear la mezcla de café oscuro y soda en el otro. Stan tiene los ojos cerrados, se entrega completa y absolutamente, Ford por el contrario no puede dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos casi suplican por parpadear, incluso si no están completamente abiertos comienza a sentir un poco de irritación, es como si simplemente su cerebro no procesara la demanda y estuviera demasiado ocupado en capturar cada detalle del rostro de su gemelo.

El cabello largo un poco descuidado que guía por la nuca a los hombros anchos, su cuello expuesto sin marcar, los rastros de una barba recién afeitada y la manera en que Stanley absorto en su tarea permite a su hermano apreciar los gestos de afecto y adulación.

Todo este proceso de reconocimiento y análisis se ve interrumpido cuando sin previo aviso la lengua de Stanley se encuentra con la de Stanford, y es suficiente para enviar un escalofrió de advertencia, un comando de reinicio que termina en el camino equivocado.

 _¿Que estoy haciendo?_

Stanford toma la oportunidad para empujar a Stanley tan lejos como le es posible, evitando que se arrepienta demasiado pronto. Observa un poco de saliva en la comisura del labio de su gemelo, brillante y tentadora en la carne. Respira y traga la saliva acumulada en su garganta, se contiene de querer conectar de nuevo sus bocas; y de la manera más infantil que conoce se rehúsa a perder la compostura.

Limpia todo rastro del beso con la manga de su suéter, la tela es áspera y para nada se compara con la sensación de hace unos minutos, no lo reconforta y sobre todo-

¿Stanford?

Claro que ve el miedo y el dolor, claro que quiere detener la herida y al mismo tiempo quiere hacerla sangrar tanto. Toma una respiración profunda.

Stanley ni siquiera intenta recuperarse por la repentina ausencia, sin saber que hacer. Se siente del mismo modo en que un animal herido y hambriento se sentiría después de ser alimentado solo para luego ser golpeado hacia la fría calle de nuevo.

Todo es confuso, doloroso e incluso regresa la sensación de nausea, pero espera paciente hasta que su gemelo hable.

No es tan fácil Stanley. No debe serlo- Ford baja la mirada inseguro de sus propias palabras.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no debe serlo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Debía adivinarlo, no es como si Stanley escuchara a alguien, lo más predecible era verlo ponerse a la defensiva y aun así Stanford pensó por un segundo que sería comprensible, eran adultos no niños, no tenían tiempo para juegos absurdos.

No estas entendiendo la magnitud de la situación.

Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Te gusto! – Stan comienza a sentirse desesperado - ¡Y tú me gusta. No hay anda más! ¡¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?!

¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN EGOISTA?!

Y Stanley jura que nunca ha visto a Ford tan furioso, la acción es tan ajena que sin darse cuenta ha retrocedido algunos pasos. Mira al suelo por miedo de ser fulminado con esa mirada.

Sabe que es un cobarde lo ha visto cientos de veces hacerlo. Cerrar los puños, morder su labio, contener las lágrimas mientras evita cualquier contacto visual, del mismo modo en que lo haría frente a su padre.

Debo volver al trabajo- Dice Stan y se da la vuelta para entrar por la pequeña puerta de metal. Antes de siquiera tenga la oportunidad de tocar la perilla Ford habla de nuevo.

Volveré. Mañana- Luego hay un silencio entre los dos, un momento inmóvil que seguro ambos guardaran.

Lo prometo.

Añade antes de darse la vuelta del mismo modo en que Stan lo hice antes. Los pasos se escuchan por el callejón solo unos segundos que sirven como tortura para Stanley, hasta que por fin desaparecen.

Stanley sabe que es una mentira porque se siente como una y duele muy en el fondo como una. Este encuentro solo deja una marca más que no podrá llenar con simples comidas preparadas y alcohol barato.

No se equivoca al desconfiar de las palabras cuando al cabo de un mes Stanford no vuelve a la cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

No sé esta es como la mitad de la primera parte que no corregí en ese momento y bueno creo que con esto solo me falta una más o tal vez lo deje aquí. No se... creo que no recuerdo como queria que termiara esto.

* * *

Las hojas se desprenden de los árboles y dejan la acera tapizada.

En esta época Stanley tiene que trabajar un poco más, barrer las hojas, evitar que las mesas de la entrada no se llenen de polvo u hojas y continuar con su rutina diaria. La paga no aumenta por el trabajo extra, pero al menos no tiene que pasar la noche en su auto comiendo desperdicios de la basura.

Ha sido un mes, Stanford tacho cada uno de los días en su calendario, los días en que muy cobardemente no se atrevió a visitar a su gemelo. Este mes sin embargo se ha prometido hacerlo; con el periodo de exámenes por terminar y sus proyectos terminados, no hay nada que evite que desperdicie algo de tiempo en la cafetería.

En realidad pasa de estar ahí. Camina por la acera opuesta, su mirada puede o no desviarse para buscar la de alguien más, aun si consigue que sus miradas se encuentren por mera coincidencia, o por si acaso a Stanley se le ha ocurrido barrer la entrada en el momento preciso en el que Ford ha pasado (no como si ya hubiera estudiado su horario de trabajo), y por accidente se hallan el uno al lado el otro, no se dirigen la palabra.

Stan da el brazo a torcer primero, Stanford por otra parte prefiere hacer caso omiso de su esfuerzo. No saluda ni responde a las palabras de Stanley, y quizá su paciencia comienza a consumirse. Hasta que por fin están sentados frente a frente.

Afuera hay un día agradable, soleado con pocas nubes. Stan le ofrece la mesa del extremo opuesto a la entrada, cerca de la ventana donde no puedan interrumpirlos y por si acaso es necesario desviar la mirada pueda hacerlo con seguridad hacia el enorme muro de ladrillos que se encuentra a un costado. Ambas de puertas de local abiertas para permitir al bullicio entrar y mezclarse con un suave jazz de trasfondo.

Ford insiste en que coman juntos y al estar solos esa sensación llega. La razón por la que evito en todo lo posible esta situación incómoda, una necesidad extraña, todo ansioso, consciente de su falta de control, la repentina decisión de sus instintos que supera la abstinencia por la necesidad. Porque por el amor de dios! Stan está a escasos centímetros de él, puede sentir sus respiraciones y solo necesita inclinarse sobre la mesa para sentir el cálido aliento contra su piel.

Stanley al igual que él puede sentir la tensión en el aire. Las reacciones de Stanford, como sus dedos se mueven de más y su mirada recorre su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos ni siquiera se esfuerzan por buscar conectar con su mirada miserable.

Y Ford solo quiere salir de ahí y llevar a Stan a su dormitorio, besarlo una y otra vez como aquella tarde. Impaciente por el siguiente movimiento de su gemelo cuando se propone a hablar siente sus labios temblar y su tenedor resbala de sus manos.

Stan cuestiona su repentina falta de control -¿Tienes frio?

Claro que afuera hay un día soleado, muy cálido con apneas un poco de viento, pero Stanley asume que Ford siente frio al igual que cuando eran más jóvenes; su condición física nunca fue tan buena como para producir mucho calor, eso y mantiene la esperanza de que al menos conoce a su hermano lo suficiente como para adivinar que se trata de eso, en su último intento por creer que nada ha cambiado entre ellos.

-Igual que cuando éramos niños…- Stan le da una sonrisa nostálgica y se quita su abrigo para ofrecérselo.

 _¡No te burles de mí, como si lo etendieras!_

Stanford se levanta golpeando sus palmas en la mesa y aparta la mano de su gemelo. Si se lleva algo de Stan consigo, solo se condenaría con sus acciones repentinas y en este momento en que le es imposible pensar correctamente prefiere no arriesgarse.

-¡No lo necesito!

Stan alza la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos y esa mirada de desprecio. Aún no ha hecho ni dicho nada, ha tratado tanto para controlarse, creía que podía leer todo sobre Ford, que estaban sintiéndose del mismo modo.

Y él simplemente aprieta sus dientes con fuerza para evitar que cualquier otra cosa salga de su boca, recoge sus cosas y deja algunos billetes suficientes para pagar su comida y la de Stan. Él ni siquiera mira a Stanley cuando se marcha, no hay un "adiós" o "volveré" no hay ninguna promesa que los mantenga unidos.

Stanford no vuelve al lugar sino hasta principios del siguiente año. Se abstiene de caminar por esa calle y pronto evitarlo se vuelve parte de su rutina. El remordimiento sin embargo no sigue su estricto método de abstinencia y lo atormenta día y noche. Un día decide que es suficiente castigo para ambos.

Llega solo unos minutos antes del cambio de turno para encontrar a su gemelo, toma asiento y espera mientras bebe café. Tres horas más tarde se cansa, tan solo hay una chica bajita con lentes negros de pasta gruesa que pide su orden y Stanley no aparece por ningún lado, tampoco se atreve a preguntar por medio de oír la respuesta.

Stanford regresa lo que resta de la semana y la siguiente semana.

Durante todo el mes y el sieguiente.

Esperando pacientemente.

* * *

Ok esto no se parece en nada a lo que escribí en un principio y no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo, así que no sé cómo podría terminar esto.


End file.
